


Afterglow

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Short sweet one shot. A little late night reflection.





	Afterglow

The dragon watched his princess sleep. Observed. Took in every possible detail. The way the moonlight hit her hair, giving the blonde locks an otherworldly glow. Each soft breath, almost a sigh, not quite a snore. Her form covered by the silk of pajamas and the warm cotton of blankets.  
Her mouth curled into a smile.   
Peaceful.   
Beautiful.  
How long had they known each other, how long since that fateful day in Hargeon?   
Counting Tenrou...ten years, maybe more. Sometimes it felt like forever. Yet he knew even forever wouldn't be enough time to spend with her.   
Sure, they had flaws. She could be pushy, and he tended to act first rather than think.   
But everyone has flaws, and everyone has a good side.   
He could make her smile just by holding her, stop her tears just by taking her hand.   
And she could vanquish his anger with just a certain look, melt his heart by flashing that doe eyed smile.   
Best friends, fierce allies, passionate lovers. Looking back, he never saw it coming. Looking forward, he wouldn't have it any other way.   
He couldn't remember when he realized that he loved her, didn't think it mattered. He did know that the celestial mage had a permanent spot in his heart.   
That's why he was so patient with her, letting her make moves when she was ready.   
Like their first kiss. He had been so happy, so fucking elated, that he cheered all the way home.   
And their first night as lovers... Gods, they were both so shy, so uncertain at first. And all that uncertainty was quelled by a single soft whisper.   
"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Forehead touch, her hand on his cheek. A glimpse of doe eyes right before she kissed him.   
The memories made him smile.   
She stirred a bit. Sighed. Shifted her hand to the space between them. He took her hand, warmed a little bit, kissed her fingers.  
She stirred again, opened one eye to peek at him.   
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Just thinkin' about us, that's all. Sorry if I woke ya up."   
" 'sokay. I needed to reposition, anyway." With that she scooted over next to him, nuzzled her head into his chest, let out a happy little sigh. "Better."   
"Not quite." Before she had a chance to question he curled both arms around her. One hand on her shoulder, the other resting on the small of her back "Now that's better."  
"M-hm." Big yawn. "Night-night." Less than thirty seconds later she was fast asleep. He laughed to himself.   
Forehead kiss. He yawned, letting his eyes drift closed as sleep claimed them both.   
"Sweet dreams, princess..."


End file.
